A Dragons Destiny
by TheGoldenPhoenix13
Summary: Luna, a dark elf with no past has lived in Skyrim for two years. Becoming the best thief the town of Riften has to offer. She is haunted by Mercer's betrayal and horrific events from her past, struggling to cope with her demons, Luna questions her fate. However, she and Inigo have a chance meeting with the mysterious Kaidan, it sends Luna on a path that will lead to her destiny.
1. Prologue

**Warning**: This story contains violence, swearing, gore, sexual themes, assault, drug use, alcohol use, racism (Skyrim racism), etc. Not intended for children. Please read responsibility.

**Prologue**

It had been nearly two years since Luna had awoken in the darkness of the Thalmor prison cell. Snatched just as she crossed the border into the province of Skyrim. She knew the land was rippled by the civil war. But she hadn't expected the Thalmor to be as brutal as the rumors claimed. All because one of the border guards had spied her Amulet of Talos in her shoulder bag, a gift from a long-dead friend. A lot had happened in those two years after her daring escape from the Thalmor be it at her own Execution she found her way to Riften where she was accepted into the Thieves Guild by Brynjolf.

A funny man Brynjolf was, he was cold and serious yet had a humorous side to him, and was often seen cracking jokes alongside Delvin. Luna fit right into guild life, her dark elf heritage made her nearly vanish into the shadows, and she wasn't half bad with a spell either. She quickly rose to the top of the Thieves Guild and traveled all across Skyrim bringing the name of guild back into the limelight. She still remembers the day Mercer Frey ordered her to accompany him in killing the murderous traitor Karliah.

Mercer Frey had always struck a nerve with Luna, the way he glared at her out of the corner of her eye made her feel uncomfortable. He seemed to have decided he hated her the moment he saw her despite her skills in thieving. Like she reminded him of a thorn in his side or a ghost from his past. Which is why it both surprised and worried Luna when he did order her to accompany him.

"This is the place we are supposed to meet this Mercer fellow, my friend?" Inigo's voice rang out in the darkness. It was cold, Luna could feel her limbs shiver in the northern night's frost.

"H-he said to go to Snow Veil Sanctum, apparently it's where K-Karliah is" Luna replied as she road her steed that she of course stole.

"Well I hope this journey is worth it, I think my tail has frozen solid" Inigo replied in a joking manner, he reached down and petted the soft grey hair of Artax as they kept trudging through the snow.

Luna had found Inigo within the cells of Riften Jail after she had been caught stealing. She had managed to pay off her fine but needed to get back to the jail anyway to 'reclaim' her things, they never even knew she had taken anything. Inigo was sitting there in a cell of his own, talking to the Dragonfly in the jar on the table. The guards mentioned to her that he had paid them to lock him up. They thought he was mad, but Luna knew grief when she saw it. So she had approached the blue Khajiit only to find that he had recognized her. He begged Luna to kill him for what he had done, for all he had done. Luna had no memory of what the Khajiit was rambling, but that wasn't new for her. She offered Inigo a chance to fight by her side, to repay his apparent debt to her. Inigo quickly agreed, and the two have been friends since.

"My friend! I smell something up ahead!" Inigo said kicking Artax into a gallop as he ran past her, Luna trusting Inigo's nose was quick to follow as the two galloped off into the blinding snowstorm that had surrounded them.

"Good your finally here"An unfortunate familiar voice sounded as Inigo and Luna arrived at an ancient Nordic burial mound. They both dismounted and tied their steeds to a nearby tree as Luna approached Mercer Frey.

"You didn't tell me we would be riding into a snowstorm Mercer," She said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, you made it, what else matters" Mercer replied in a cool manner.

"So this is where that Karliah girl is? This does not look like a very enjoyable place my friend" Inigo said approaching the conversation.

"I've scouted the ruins and I'm certain Karliah is still inside" Mercer replied, he crossed his arms.

"You saw her?" Luna asked.

"No, I found her horse, don't worry she won't be using it to escape," Mercer said nodding his head tot he crumpled body of the dead steed, laying next to a small makeshift tent that had been set up by the Sanctum.

"That is going to attract some wolves" Inigo commented.

"Enough, Let's go inside, I want to catch Karliah before she leaves, while she's distracted," Mercer said as he turned to Luna. "Take the lead"

"You want me to take the lead? what about Inigo" Luna said

"No offense, but your friend here will more than likely blunder into a trap and alert Karliah to our presence. And yes, I want you to lead. Last time I checked I was your superior" Mercer said, giving Inigo a glare before hissing his words at Luna.

"It is alright my friend, I will stay here and make sure nobody sneaks up on you yes?" Inigo said, putting a hand on Luna's shoulder and giving her a smile.

"Hold the fort Inigo, I'll be back before you notice I'm gone" Luna replied, returning the smile.

Inigo watched as Luna and Mercer walked into the sunken burial mound, as Luna approached the door to the burial sanctum she noticed it was barred shut with some kind of specialized ancient lock. She gave the door a good hard pull only to find it didn't budge an inch, she didn't realize the lock couldn't be picked until she knelt down and studied it further. She sighed and stood up before looking back at Mercer.

"There's no way I can pick this lock without a key Mercer," She said.

"They say these ancient Nordic burial mounds are sometimes impenetrable," Mercer said as he approached the door. "This one doesn't look too difficult"

Luna rolled her eyes as Mercer insulted her, but as she did she head a familiar clicking noise as Mercer somehow unlocked the door, Luna raises an eyebrow slightly confused as to how he did that but watched as the metal grates blocking the door creaked as they were pulled back into the door frame.

"It's quite simple really, I don't know what all the fuss is about with these locks. All it takes is a bit of know-how and a lot of skill" Mercer said with a sly smirk, Luna's lip twitched in annoyance but she didn't say anything as she entered the crypt.

The dungeon was pretty standard as far as Luna was concerned. She had dove in and out of nordic crypts before on guild missions or to retrieve lost items for paying citizens. Most dungeons had similar layouts, old stone walls, and floors, fallen down or crumpled wall sections or ceiling tiles. The sides of the hallways mostly held small shelves filled with skeletal ones or draugr. Sometimes they would enter a large room with a Nordic puzzle or several caskets with sleeping draugr inside. The air was heavy with the smell of death and mummified remains, causing Luna to pull her cowl over her face, her armor was very, form-fitting, protective light armor that she wore with a torn up dark red shawl and a similar colored hood and cowl, the armor itself had skeleton-like designs in it from metal plating, a broach that clipped to her black shoulder bag, and Gaitars for her feet that came with metal Sabatons. (Gaitars are heeled boots in a way and Sabatons are like armor for the feet/legs), it was unenchanted but allowed her to sneak around and move in ways she wouldn't be able to in heavy or bulky armor.

The undead draugr only bothered her if she woke them up, which she tried her best not to as she was not an entirely huge fan of undead mummies trying to kill her, despite Mercer complaining about her being too noisy, only to wake the draugr with his yelling. Luna hung back and watched as Mercer angrily tore apart the Draugr with his dwarven sword, it glowed slightly red so Luna knew it was enchanted, probably with a fire or health draining enchantment she couldn't tell. The anger in Mercer's eyes did scare her a little though, it was like a child taking sick pleasure from torturing an animal.

After almost an hour and a half of wandering through tunnels, combating Draugr and solving puzzles did Luna and Mercer arrive at a large hallway with a heavy door at the other end. Luna approached and touched the carvings, it was some kind of puzzle door with three rings each holding different symbols on them. Along with a golden plate that appeared to have claw puncture marks in it, like some kind of claw key was needed to activate the door.

"Ah, it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors. How quaint" Mercer said sarcastically as he shoved Luna out of the way of the door. Luna stumbled a bit and dusted her arm off as if to wipe off his touch.

"Nordic puzzle door? I've never seen one before, how do we open it?" Luna asked.

"Well, of course, you wouldn't have seen one before, considering your experience level" Mercer began, giving Luna a glare. "Without the matching claw, they re normally impossible to open. And since I'm certain Karliah already did away with it. We're on our own"

"So we can't open it?" Luna said with a sigh. "Karliah just locked herself in a crypt with no hope of getting back out?"

"I never said any of that," Mercer said as he crouched next to the claw keyhole, Luna gave a sigh as she rubbed her eyes, the air in the crypt was giving her a slight headache not to mention Mercer's attitude.

"Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it. Quite simple, really." Luna could hear Mercer say as she rubbed her face, she suddenly heard a click and looked back up as the ancient door creaked before sliding down into the floor, putting up lots of dust and soot from centuries of staying closed, Luna gave a cough as she put her cowl back over her mouth. "Karliah's close. I'm certain of it. Now let's get moving"

"Is there anything you can't unlock?" Luna said jokingly. Mercer gave her a glare.

"Don't waste any more time than you already have, get moving" He hissed.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped forward, she could see the large room that laid on the other side of the door. It appeared to have steps leading somewhere with pillars holding up the crumbling room, two nordic statues sat upon the steps and there was a large hole in the ceiling where some of the stone had crumbled to the floor. However, the second Luna stepped past the door to enter the huge room she felt a piercing pain in her chest as she crumpled to the ground as the feeling in her legs and arms suddenly vanished. She tried to sit back up only to see her vision began to blur before she fell unconscious Luna did manage to see an arrow sticking out of her chest.

Luna awoke slowly as she wheezed, her entire body felt numb as she struggled to try and move. But nothing budged, she couldn't even wiggle her toes in this state. She was lying on the floor facing into the large room, she must have passed out only for a moment because out of the corner of her eye she saw Mercer Frey step over her useless body and walk into the large room like she wasn't even there. Out of the shadows came a hooded figure walking with a bow in hand towards Mercer.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" Mercer said smugly, in an extremely cocky tone. His hand laid rested against the hilt of his dwarven sword.

"Give me a reason to try" The figure hissed back, it was a females voice. It sounded somewhat comforting, it was soft and a bit angelic sounding, yet cold and filled with hatred Luna suspects has been festering for years.

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired" Mercer said, putting one of his hands on his hips, the smirk still smothering his face.

Luna watched as Karliah sheathed her bow and pulled her hood down from her face, she was a dark elf and had the same black hair as Luna did.

"Well, that explains a lot," Luna thought to herself as she was forced to watch the exchange occur.

"To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies" Karliah began. "It was the first lesson Gallus taught us"

"You always were a quick study," Mercer said, hissing through his clenched teeth.

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive" Karliah replied, hints of anger and sadness laced into her voice.

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way!" Mercer shouted, raising his voice as he got angrier.

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?" Karliah hissed in response as the conversation got more heated.

"Enough of this mindless banter!" Mercer shouted, drawing his sword and smirking at Karliah. "Come, Karliah! it's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!"

Mercer charged and went to stab at Karliah however she quickly chugged a potion and vanished, becoming invisible. Mercer's blade stabbed nothing but air as he straightened and looked around, hearing Karliah's voice echo throughout the large chamber.

"I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence." Karliah's voice rang. "But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

Luna watched as Mercer scouted the room in a fit of rage, Karliah was nowhere to be seen or heard. He cursed loudly and kicked a nearby rock into the wall as he finally seemed to take notice to Luna. Who was still unable to move or speak. He twirled his blade in his hand as he approached her, chuckling to himself in a cocky manner.

"How interesting. It appears Gallus's history has repeated itself." He said crouching down, Luna could feel him lift up her chin to look at him. Luna struggled once again to move but couldn't, she could only muster a glare at him. A chill went up against her spine since she didn't like to be touched at all.

"Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place," Mercer explained, Luna could feel her eyes widen at the thought of dying in some decrypted tomb, she tried to move again, willing her body with every fiber of her very being to move, to do something, anything. But it was no use, whatever Karliah shot her with was keeping her immobile, she couldn't even feel her heartbeat pick up as her mind began to stress over the worse.

"But do you know what intrigues me the most?" He continued, he was almost whispering to her now in a sinister tone, his hand still on her cheeks forcing her to look up at him. "Is the fact that this was all possible because of you."

Mercer slowly stood and moved Luna's limp body so she was now on her back, he ripped the cowl off her armor as it exposed her neck, glancing her over one more time with a smirk his gaze turned down to his blade. Which glistened a bit within the dim lighting of the room.

"I suppose this is farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards." He said, the sinister look in his eyes ever present. Luna could feel her mind beginning to panic and spin out of control, fear grasps at her heart like icy claws. Memories of her time in the Thalmor prison flashed in her mind if she could tear up and cry Luna suspects she would as she felt Mercer place the dwarven sword against her neck, before slowly pressing down stabbing into her throat, brutally slicing across deeply until Luna's neck was cut wide open. The pain was unbearable, Luna tried to scream out and cry but she couldn't move her lips, her breathing picked up as she wheezed loudly, her body only giving small jitters of pain as her vision began to blur once again. The last thing she was was Mercer Frey, standing over her with that smirk across his lips, and the taste of her own blood in her mouth and dripping onto the floor.

It had been nearly four hours since Inigo had watched his friend enter Snow Veil Sanctum with the angry man. Inigo had set up camp beside Karliah's old tattered tent and successfully dragged the horse corpse away so that wolves wouldn't attack them with the help of the horses. Who were both tied up on the tree beside Inigo's tent, grazing on some apples he had left out for them. Inigo looked around as the storm had begun to die down, revealing the crisp morning rays from the rising sun beat down against the frozen snow, causing it to glitter and glow. He sighed and poked at the fire he had started with his sword, his tail swished in the snow as he waited. However, his ears swiveled in the direction of the burial mound as he heard something coming towards him. it sounded like somebody carrying a body, dragging it part way through the snow. Ingo stood and looked to find Karliah, with Luna slumped against her shoulder, her limp feet dragging in the snow as they walked towards the camp, Inigo could smell the blood coming from his friend's body, and see it begin to soak through her armor and drip onto the bright white snow.

"Let her go you sleazy little ratbag!" Inigo hissed as he drew his sword, the hooded Karliah approached her campsite and held out her hand for him to stop as she tried to balance Luna's body against her.

"Wait! please, if I don't tend to her now she will die!" Karliah's voice rang out as Inigo hesitated, Luna appeared in a very poor state as he nodded.

"If you try anything I will gut you myself," Inigo said as he stepped back allowing Karliah to lay Luna on the spare bedroll Inigo had set up by the fire.

"A fair deal I say," Karliah said before she got to work, taking bandages and healing potions out of Luna's shoulder bag that she had taken off her body.

Inigo sheathed his sword and knelt next to Luna, noticing the horrific laceration on her throat, and the arrow sticking out of her chest. Luna was wheezing heavily as her body convulsed, the effects of the poison were wearing off as her body began to react to the pain it was enduring and causing Luna to bleed more.

"What happened in there?!" Inigo said a mixture of confusion, anger, and worry crept into his voice.

"Hand me that healing potion," Karliah said ignoring his question.

"Tell me what happened!" Inigo shouted as he grabbed Karliah's arm, she looked up at him calmly.

"I will explain everything, but please. Not now, let me work. If I hadn't shot her with that arrow she would be dead by now. The poison has slowed her heart so she won't bleed out but it's wearing off, if I don't heal her now she'll bleed to death" Karliah said in a stern and powerful tone.

Inigo's ears went back against his head as he handed Karliah the healing potion, watching as she poured it directly onto Luna's neck, the skin began to stitch itself back together as Karliah continued to work, Inigo felt the worry grow inside his chest. He had seen Mercer Frey exit the crypt but when he confronted him he was told Luna was right behind him.

"I feel like such an idiot," Inigo said to himself as he watched his friend being tended to.


	2. Chapter 1: Scars the cease to heal

(This story is actually based on my modded Skyrim playthrough, but with obviously more character story, interaction, etc. I really love the Kaidan, Inigo and Lucien modded followers. So please check them out)

The air smelled damp and soaked, she could see the walls of the darkened cell covered with a thin layer of moss. An intense pain coursing through her crumpled body as it laid against the hard rags they had provided for her as a bed. The blood dripping from her deep lashes against her back from the torture before, stinging as they laid exposed to the open air through the ripped. She tenses when she hears the familiar noise of somebody walking down the halls. But she is too tired to move, so she lays with her bloody back to the bars of the cell. She hears it open with a click and the sound of boots against the hard stone floor, she pretends to be asleep to afraid to move or speak.

"You know if you just told us what we wanted, you wouldn't be in so much pain right now" A male voice rang out, echoing in the cell. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing heretics suffer. Even if they are grey skins like you"

She could suddenly feel a cold hand touch her blood-soaked back causing her to gasp out in pain, the hand began to wriggle into the tears of the prisoner uniform, going to gently stroke her stomach. She got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she went to push the hand away only to feel her wrist grabs and her violently yanked off the bed, tearing at the fabric of the shirt. Looking up at the shadowy figure with gleaming red eyes and a sinister smile, before feeling the dwarven blade slice her throat open and Mercer Frey's sinister chuckle follow as she let out a tearful scream as the darkness consumed her.

Luna awoke with a bloodcurdling scream as she bolted upright on her creaky bed as she wheezed. She clutched her chest as sweat dripped from her forehead and body, it took her a moment to realize where exactly she was, she looked around the small room she had rented the night before. There was a single chest for her items, a mirror hanging against the wall, a door leading to the Bee and Barb inn, and of course the bed she was sitting on. She took a deep breath and rubbed the tears that had begun to form in her eyes before giving a sigh. Killing Mercer Frey felt good, but it didn't help the demons that still plagued Luna's dreams nearly every night.

"My friend! Are you alright I heard screaming!" Inigo said as he burst into the room, he accidentally tripped over his tail however and nearly face planted into the chest in the room, which contained all of Luna's things.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Inigo," Luna said after a moment of silence, she pulled the covers over her since she wasn't dressed. Inigo glanced away embarrassed and shuffled his feet a bit.

"Are you sure? Was it that nightmare again? You know you can tell me about it, my friend, I will not judge" He said after a long moment of silence.

"I said I'm fine Inigo! Head back downstairs and pay Keerava for food supplies, I'll be down in a minute..." Luna snapped, glancing away as Inigo left her, not wishing to make her more upset.

It had been four months since she had nearly died at Snow Veil Sanctum at the hands of Mercer Frey, while she should have expected hIs betrayal it still caught her off guard. To find out that it was, in fact, Mercer who had killed Gallus and not Karliah, all because he wanted power and wealth. After providing evidence to the Guild she, Karliah and Bryjolf had become nightingales, and foiled Mercers attempts to steal the Eyes of the Falmer in Irkngthand, a Dwemer ruin west of Windhelm and brought luck back to the guild by returning the skeleton key.

Luna stood from her bed after taking a moment to get her emotions under control, she walked over to a mirror that hung against the wooden wall of the room, looking at her reflection she gently ran her fingers across the scars on her neck, the ones Mercer Frey had given her. She was lucky, very lucky to have lived. She gave a tired sigh as she moved her black hair out of the way of her right pointed ear, she looked back into the mirror to see her bright blue eyes looking back at her, after a moment of pondering she decided to keep her long black hair in a ponytail going down the left shoulder, keeping her hair out of her eyes and exposing her right ear without having to constantly push her hair back.

"Well, I guess it's time to get to work," Luna said to her reflection, she needed to check the guild, as Bryjolf had requested to see her after months of silence.

She walked over to the chest in her room to retrieve her things, Luna after equipping her armor strapped an ebony sword to her back, her dagger strapped to her waist belt behind her, another dagger to the inside lining of her boot where a secret sheath laid. As well as her bow and arrow she put around her back. She wasn't very good at archery, but a bow was far more silent than a spell when it came to stealth kills.

After getting ready Luna took another deep breath as she spoke to herself.

"Mercer Frey is dead, the Thalmor won't find you... Focus on the task at hand" She said to herself quietly as she took another deep breath, and walked out of her room and down the stairs to see Talen-jei, a male argonian sweep the floors. He gave Luna a silent glare as she passed.

"You have some nerve coming back here after what you did to Keerava," He said as he watched her pass.

"Eh, it was only business Talen no hard feelings right? Besides, I've more than paid up what I took in drinks and a nights rest" Luna said turning back to him. The inn was quiet as most of the patrons don't come until later in the night.

The argonian let out a low hiss in response, his reptilian-like features stood out in the light of the inn. Talon-Jei had green and white scales with brown horns coming from his head, an elongated snout that harbored razor sharp reptilian teeth, and a snake-like tongue. His tail swung behind him and flicked with annoyance.

"Just don't cause any trouble while you're here" Talen-jei replied after flicking his tongue in annoyance. "I don't want Keerava to get hurt"

"What can I do to make it up to you? Because I'm starting to get annoyed at you giving me the death stare while I try to drink" Luna replied as she put her hands on her hips.

Talen-jei was silent for a moment as his claws clicked on the wooden floors, he glanced over to Keerava who was washing the dishes in the side room of the bar. He looked back at Luna.

"Well... there is something you could help me with," He said slowly, waving a claw for Luna to come closer. Luna complied as she stepped closer to the argonian, she was now within arms reach of him.

"You see, I have known Keerava for many years now. Ever since I first came to Riften actually, have been smitten with her ever since. In Black Marsh, tradition dictates we provide potential mates with a unique wedding ring to represent our future bond" Talen-jei began, resting his broom against his arm as he spoke.

"Let me guess, the ring is too expensive?" Luna asked.

"No, but I need materials to craft it, I already have the band, but I can't afford Flawless amethyst for the crest. If you find any, I need at least three" He said in a low voice.

"Why specifically three? I'm, unfamiliar with argonian traditions" Luna asked in a questioning manner as she took one of her hands off her hips.

"The wedding proposal band is supposed to have three flawless amethysts. Two of the gems, the ones on the outside, represents the couple to be married. One for the husband, and one for the wife. The amethyst in the center represents The Hist, the entity that all Oregonians consider a sacred part of our lives" Talen-jei explained.

"And you want me to get these amethysts for you?" Luna said, raising an eyebrow at his explanation. It was really sweet but, getting those amethysts would be no small order.

"If you could I would be most grateful, maybe a little coin could sweeten the deal?" Talen-jei offered. Luna was silent for a moment in thought, she gave a sigh after a moment and nodded.

"I'll ask around the guild see if they got any contacts. But you best not be giving me those death glares from now on alright?" Luna said as she locked arms with Talen-jei.

"So long as you don't tell Keerava about our little agreement," Talen-jei said as Luna let go.

"My lips are sealed" She replied.

Luna turned away from Talen-jei as she approached Inigo, who had been sitting at one of the many tables in the inn, she took a seat beside him and quickly waved off the tavern worker that came to pester her for drinks or food. The Inn itself was very quiet as it usually was in the morning. Only the tavern workers were awake at this time, the inn had a large room where tables, benches, and chairs were set up for patrons, an empty space for the local bards to perform, and plenty of beds upstairs for guests and workers. A small room to the left of the bar held the kitchens where Keerava was now, underneath the stairs to the upper floor was another set leading to the basement, where food and alcohol were stored.

"What was that all about?" Inigo asked as he took a bite from the piece of bread in his hands.

"Just getting a small side job, was getting tired of Talen hating me this entire time over some business," Luna said.

"Oh? Are we going to kill something for him?" Inigo asked curiously.

"Nah, he just wants me to get him some gems it should be easy enough we can ask the guild if they got any contacts." She replied, shaking her hand a bit as she talked.

"I have always wondered why they give you those dirty looks anyway," Inigo said after a moment of silence.

"Well, when I first joined the guild I had to get them to pay what they owed" Luna began before pausing. "I may have threatened Keerava with her family but, she wouldn't budge otherwise so"

"I understand, sometimes we must do bad things to prevent more brutal outcomes. Do not worry my friend, at least you are trying to make it right yes?" Inigo said a smile crossing his lips, his tail gave a flick as Luna chuckled at him.

"I suppose you are right. Come on, let's get to the guild." She said as she stood from the chair.

"You seem to have been burying yourself in guild work a lot my friend, should we not take a break?" Inigo asked nervously, still sitting in his chair. "I am a bit worried about you"

"Inigo, the guild needs me. I'm fine, really I am... lets just, focus on the task at hand ok..." Luna said, glancing away and not looking at her friend when she spoke.

Inigo stood after simply giving her a nod left some money as a tip on the table, he followed Luna as the two left the Inn. And entered the bustling streets of Riftens marketplace, a huge circular market at the center of the town, there were several stalls selling various items and wares, a blacksmith building by the entrance to the docks, the Black-Briar Meadery and the Pawned Prawn a general store down a small alley to the right of the inn. The sun was brightly shining down against the glistening waters of the canals that ran below on the lower level of the city. Luna began to walk through the busy market place with Inigo close behind her.

"So what is it we have planned today my friend?" Inigo asked, darting around some nords doing their shopping. The market was loud as people shouted out their wares, couples, friends, and citizen conversed and talked, buckets ranged as people got water from the well at the center of the circle.

"I don't know honestly. Brynjolf wanted to see me today, but as far as I'm aware the guilds got influence throughout Skyrim so, I don't think this is about a job" Luna said, she looked up to the sky a bit in thought, her cowl and hood were pulled down allowing her hair to slightly blowing with the breeze. The cowl when it wasn't over her face neatly rested around her neck to hide the throat scars. However, it didn't hide the scars Luna had over her cheeks, her purple warpaint around her eyes stood out against her tan skin.

After pushing past two chattering Argonians Luna and Inigo managed to get out of the busiest part of the market. She crossed a small bridge to the outer rim giving a slight glance to the canal below her, before turning and entering the grounds of the temple of Mara. The temple was raised up as it had an entrance to the basement from the outside, a small garden in front blocked in by the stone walls that separated the grounds from the wooden walkways of the street, two statues of Mara stood on either side of the stairs leading up to the main entrance to the temple. Luna walked to the right by the garden to a small archway leading to the graveyard located at the side of the temple, near the walls of the city. Turning into the small building holding a singular casket that laid inside the small building. She pressed the small symbol on the side of the casket, a small diamond shape with a circle in the middle, the symbol pressed into the casket like a button as the entire thing raised up and folded into the wall to reveal a staircase down.

"I wonder why nobody has discovered this entrance yet?" Inigo said, mostly to himself as Luna walked down the steps to a hatch in the floor. Listening as the casket slid back into place above them.

"It is pretty well hidden, not many come to the graveyard you know," Luna said as she opened the hatch and climbed down into the Flagons Cistern, jumping the last few steps of the ladder as she walked in past the tables of food and into the Cistern.

The Cistern was a huge sphere-like room that connected to the Ragged Flagon and the rest of the Ratway through the doors to the left of where Luna entered. Around the outer rim of the left side of the room, there were beds set up for guild members to use, as well as their own personal chest. At the northwest section in a small pool of water that flowed into the canals of the Ratway and in the Cistern was a large statue of Nocturnal, followed by a few more beds until it reached the training room at the north tunnel across from the entrance. To the right of Luna, there were archery dummies set up as well as the guild masters desk and the treasury room. Luna walked past some of the other members as she made her way to the center of the Cistern, walking up a small arch that leads to a platform raised above the outer rim, beneath her was water from the canals that flowed under her and to the Flaggon and gods knows where through small grates in the walls. Brynjolf was waiting for Luna along with Karliah, Brynjolf had his hood down as he stroked his beard while waiting.

"You wished to see me?" Luna asked.

"Ay lass, I did. You see me and Karliah have been... Talking about the future of the guild" Brynjolf began.

"Now that the Skeleton Key has been returned to the Sepulcher the luck that guides our trade has returned in full force. It seems Lady Nocturnal's favor is back on our side" Karliah said, placing a hand on the hip of her Nightengale armor.

"I've noticed, I didn't think she influenced us so much but during the time I had the Skeleton Key. Was like I could crack open just about any safe or door with no problem" Luna said before smirking. "Was almost tempted to keep it for myself"

"You did now? Well, I won't lie I'm glad you returned it. And now that the guild is back on its feet, there's the matter of replacing Mercer Frey as Guild Master" Brynjolf said, glancing over to Karliah. Luna sighed and felt the scar on her throat through the cowl out of nervousness.

"You've brought the guild back to the front pages of Skyrim, every city fears us now and we can easily ship illegal objects around due to our influence. We've decided it should be you to hold the title of Guild Master." Karliah explained.

"Me? A Guild Master? But Brynjolf you've been here a lot longer than I shouldn't you get the position? You'd be far better at it than me" Luna said looking at Brynjolf as she talked.

"Ay, you'd be right about that lass. I've been doing this for a long time, and I'm damn good at what I do. But I'm no leader, you've stepped up and uncovered Mercer's true actions on your own. You're one of the best we got here. If anybody deserves this it's you" He explained. Luna was silent for a moment as she looked back to Inigo, who had been silent during their conversation only to find that he was chasing his tail a few paces away, clearly distracted.

"I-i can't" She mumbled quietly as she looked down at the ground, she could feel the panic begin to rise in her chest. "I just..."

"Lass, your the best of us... You don't have to worry about responsibility, me and Karliah will handle keeping the rabble in line, things will just be the same as always just you'd be getting a good cut of what we make" Brynjolf explained as if sensing Luna's anxiety.

"I'm no leader Brynjolf... I-i can't do this Karliah please why can't you be guild master" Luna said, looking at Karliah.

"Brynjolf, can I speak to her alone please?" Karliah said, Brynjolf nodded and sighed as he turned to give the ladies some privacy.

Karliah approached Luna and placed a hand on her shoulder, before guiding her to some seats where they sat to talk so none would disturb them.

"I know you're still haunted by Mercer Frey..." Karliah began as Luna glanced away. "But there's nobody Brynjolf and I trust more to hold the title than you like Brynjolf said we'll handle the more mundane things."

"I-i know it's just... Mercer brought back some memories I'd prefer stayed locked away, I know the guild needs me but, I'm really no leader Karliah." Luna said.

"The guild will be fine now with or without you after what you've done for us," Karliah said, crossing her arms. "But this isn't about the guild master title is it, something else is troubling you?"

"A lot has happened to me since I came to Skyrim, and it's not like I have a past to remember. I just, question if this is what the gods set out for me" Luna said, after a long moment of silence and a tired sigh.

"The gods work in mysterious ways if Nocturnal herself hasn't taught us anything," Karliah replied with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luna said, giving a small smile. "I'll do it, I'll be guild master."

"Well then, let's go make it official," Karliah said as she stood from her chair.

Luna walked with Karliah back to the center of the Cistern, where Brynjolf, Inigo, Vex and Delvin were waiting. Luna stood in front of them as the other guild members gathered around the outer rim.

"Look, I've never been good at these things, so I'm just going to keep it short" Brynjolf began. "being guild master is more than just getting a cut of the spoils, it's about being a leader, an example for this bunch of rabble to follow. With that in mind, I propose that the title of guild master should be yours"

"I second this proposition" Karliah stated as Brynjolf turned to Delvin.

"Delvin?" He asked.

"Agreed" Delvin replied with a nod.

"Vex?" Brynjolf asked, turning to Vex this time.

"Sure why not," She replied, placing a hand on her hips.

"Everyone's in agreement, so all I can do is name your guild master. And wish you good fortune and long life" Brynjolf said returning his gaze to Luna, who nodded.

"I won't let any of you down," Luna said as Brynjolf gave her a quick smile before turning to the other members.

"Now get back to work everybody," He said as the group began to disperse.

"That was it? don't know why I was worried" Luna said as she approached Brynjolf.

"Ay, we aren't big on ceremony down here lass," Brynjolf said as he walked past her. "Talk to Vex or Delvin if you're looking for a job alright? I'm afraid I got some work to do lass"

Luna nodded as she watched Brynjolf walk off, before feeling a tap on her shoulder did she jump and turn around to find Inigo smiling at her widely.

"Congratulations on becoming guild master my friend, that is quite a title. Why don't we head to the inn to celebrate?" He said as his blue khajiit tail wriggled behind him through his armor.

"Maybe later Inigo, I need to talk to Vex about something" Luna replied, smiling a bit at Inigo's lightheartedness.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" He said as he stepped to the side, allowing Luna to pass him as they made their way to the Ragged Flagon tavern.

Luna walked past some of the other guild members on her way to the tavern, pushing the door open she was confronted with a bustling half circle shaped room with several stalls of merchants selling stolen or illegal items among other things. The tavern itself was small, a couple of tables and a bar, along with small steps leading to a wooden platform overlooking the pool of water that laid in the center of the room, it was fed by the same canals that flowed into the cistern. Luna approached vex who was propped up against a few wooden crates.

"Ah the new guild master graces me with her presence," She said jokingly.

"Heh, come on Vex didn't you tell me I'd never replaced you when I first joined?" Luna replied a small smirk crossing her lips.

"Well, you haven't replaced me yet have you?" Vex said crossing her arms. "I'm still around and kicking"

"That you are. But I'm afraid I didn't come here for idle chit chat" Luna said. "I need some information"

"Fire away," Vex said shrugging.

"You wouldn't happen to have heard any rumors lately, have you? Also, I wouldn't mind a contact to get some flawless amethyst" Luna said. Vex paused for a moment as if to think.

"Well, if you want flawless amethyst there's a gem store in Helgan I believe, as for rumors? Well word on the street is there's some kind of activity in the Abandoned Prison along White River, was thinking of sending somebody over to check it out" She said.

"Of what kind?" Luna asked.

"Not the good kind I'm afraid, but its only rumors, most don't go near that place after the floods killed everybody inside ten years ago. It may be worth checking out anyway, usually, people use abandoned places like that for skooma dens, illegal wolf fighting arena's or just to store stolen property. " Vex said.

Luna paused for a moment before turning to Inigo, either way, this will give her something to do other than drinking at the inn.

"What do you say Inigo? Wanna break into prison this time?" She asked.

"Sounds like an adventure my friend" Inigo replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2: The Road Less Traveled

Luna was crouched down in the hay of the stables, waiting patiently as Hofgrir the stable master whistled to himself as he worked, he was currently getting out the necessary equipment to trim the hooves horse in the stable beside the one Luna was hiding in, she quietly took off her glove and rose her hand and gently pet the horse in her stable on its hind leg to let it know she was there, in case it got spooked and decided to kick, the soft fur felt a bit damp against her bare hand. Skyrim's horses were hardy, big and strong steeds that are not as fast as some other horse species but can travel long distances without to much rest. Luna watched as Hofgrir lead the yearling out of it's stable, tieing the horse to a small post before beginning the process of cleaning and shoeing the horse.

One of the most important things about being a thief was patience, and patient Luna was. She waited until Hofgrir was bent down with the horse's hoof between his legs before she jumped up onto her horses back and kicked it into a sprint out of the stables. As Hofgrir stumbled forward in surprise due to the yearling rearing and becoming spooked, but by the time he calmed the yearling he was working with Luna was already out of sight. She rode past the watchtowers undetected as she met Inigo and Artax just outside of the city's gaze. She took out her map and sighed.

"You know you should really buy yourself a steed my friend, I feel guilty sometimes that you bought one for me and not you," Inigo said as Luna looked at the map.

"It's fine Inigo really. I know how much you love the Rift, I wanted to give you something to remind you of this place. Should we ever be traveling far from here, Besides I haven't found a steed that I click to yet " Luna said as she marked an area on the map. "Alright, let's get riding. If we start off now we can get to the Abandoned Prison before nightfall, this path will take longer but it'll be safer to stick to the main roads."

Inigo gave a nod as he turned Artax around to follow Luna, who kicked her horse into a trot as they rode along the dirt road, taking the path off from the main stone road to avoid the bandit-infested Fort Greenwall. Riding past tall gnarled birch trees with orange leaves, thistle bushes, and small shrubs. As well as passing various rocks and riding up and down hills, the Rift was always such a beautiful place as was all of Skyrim, the air smelled 'arboreal' as Inigo put it. The sky was a crisp blue, birds sang among the tree's as an eagle or two soared undisturbed above the few clouds that did dot the sky and a fox or two darted across the road as they traveled.

Luna traveled along the dirt road at a steady trot until she joined back up with the stone one just past Shor's Stone, slowing her horse down to a fast walk as she settled into the long ride. Her and Inigo traveled past another watchtower by some miners and guards who paid them little heed. They traveled twisting mountainous roads as circled around Northwind Summit, riding along the road in silence until they could hear the familiar sound of swords clashing violently against shields. Luna quickly got off her horse and held the reigns as she crept forward to see what was going on.

Her and Inigo sat on a medium-sized rock allowing the horses to graze as they looked down the mountain road they were traveling, only to see soldiers fighting each other, the blood soaking the ground as their cries were swept away by the breeze. Luna could recognize the familiar red capes worn by some of the soldiers, their attire was clearly imperial made, even their weapons and shields held the imperial crest on it. However, she didn't recognize the soldiers with the blue capes with the sigil of a bear upon it. She felt a tap on her shoulder as Inigo offered her half a loaf bread he had bought for the trip, Luna accepted it with a smile and nibbled on it as she watched the battle, she could hear shouting among the men. Words like 'for Skyrim!' and 'i'll have your head' along with the infamous lines of 'empire!" She turned to Inigo when the battle appeared to be settling down. The cobblestone road was soaked with the blood of the fallen as the men and women in the blue capes stumbled to their feet, exhausted and wounded. Luna watched as they stumbled away, towards Windhelm.

"What was that about?" Luna asked Inigo as they got back onto their horses, riding up to the fallen imperial soldiers.

"You do not know about the civil war, my friend?" Inigo said, in a shocked manner.

"I've been to busy to really take notice of politics," Luna said as she turned on the road heading away from the one the soldiers took. Heading towards Whiterun.

"It may be worth learning about my friend, in case we get stuck in one of those battles like the one we just witnessed," Inigo said as Artax trotted after Luna's horse.

Their journey continued in silence until they stopped at Darkwater Crossing, a small mining hamlet but it provided a much-needed rest for them. Inigo leads the horses down to the riverside to drink as Luna went about filling her water canteen.

"What do you think is at this abandoned prison?" Inigo inquired after a moment of silence.

"Don't know, probably smugglers... maybe its been converted into a skooma den?" Luna replied as she closed the cap on the leather canteen.

"If it is a skooma den we should shut it down. The stuff only brings people suffering" Inigo said, his ears going flat against his head.

"You mentioned when we first met that you were addicted to skooma," Luna said, looking to Inigo as he sighed, petting Artax's hair gently.

"It was not something I am proud of. Skooma was the cause of many terrible things in my life. Perhaps when we find an Inn I will share with you?" He replied after a moment of silence.

"Well, once we are finished at the prison we can stop by Whiterun before heading to Helgan," Luna said as she turned to walk back to Darkwater Crossing.

"My friend, do you know how to whistle?" Inigo said, pulling the horses away from their drinking and following Luna back to the dirt road that entered the mining hamlet.

"Yes?" Luna replied with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, while you were sleeping I found this book about whistling. It may be a good way for us to communicate if we can't talk. Here you should read it sometime, it was very interesting." He said as he handed Luna a book. Luna looked at the title before chuckling a bit to herself, the book was well made but not to new. The leather bindings were a bit worn but other than that it was in good condition. She put it in her shoulder bag.

"Thanks, Inigo, this may be useful," She said before getting back on her stolen horses back. "Come on, we are almost there."

Inigo complied and jumped onto Artax's back smiling as he followed Luna out of Dark Water Crossing, traveling north along the road and crossing a bridge, the large waterfall crashing beside them as they crossed. Luna kicked her horse into a gallop as they darted past Fort Amol. Rumored to be taken over by necromancers, Luna didn't want to risk becoming an undead servant. She slowed her horse down as she came to a fork in the road, pulling out her map she and Inigo quickly took the right path, going around Fort Amol and stopping just off the path. Luna patted her horse's neck gently before tying it to Artax on a tree and letting both animals graze. Luna crouched and quickly snuck up to a rocky outcrop overlooking a small set of rapids and the abandoned prison, nearly totally hidden by fallen rocks and debris.

Luna noticed no guards outside, but there were traces of activity. A small trail leading across the shallow pools just before the rapids where people had pushed the grass down. She turned to Inigo who simply nodded as they both drew their weapons before heading into the unknown depths of the darkened prison.


End file.
